


Voyage en Asie

by HaruCarnage



Series: Défi Ficothèque ardente [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Les voyages sont toujours une découverte, de soi ou de l'autre. Une suite de drabbles fait à l'origine pour la ficothèque ardente. Bonne lecture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours Akira Amano.  
> Pairing : Tsuna X Yamamoto

Tsuna restait sans voix devant le paysage enchanteur qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait bien fait de vouloir visiter d'autres horizons, pour avoir au moins l'illusion qu'il était en vacances. Mais depuis qu'il était le nouveau parrain, c'était réunion sur réunion. 

À chaque fois, il devait calmer les différents partis, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Il se détendit et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, c'était Yamamoto, son gardien de la pluie. Il souriait, malgré les cris de Gokudera, il ne pouvait qu'être rassurée par la présence de cet homme apaisant. En plus, l'italien avait emmené avec lui Belphegor pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des gardiens de la tempête. 

Il reporta son attention vers un autre endroit, laissant les gens seuls ou presque. Une fois à l'abri de tous. Des lèvres se collèrent entre elles, comme si elles s'étaient manqués. C'était sûrement le cas. Les mains allaient toucher la peau, créant des gémissements de la part de deux amants qui se retrouvait.  
Les deux hommes profitèrent de ce moment pour profiter de l'autre. Leur main caressant le membre de l'autre énergiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouissent dans un plaisir non dissimulé. Yamamoto avait suivi sa moitié, son boss et celui aimait Tsuna.


	2. Mise en bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours Akira Amano.  
> Pairing : Tsuna X Yamamoto

Les yeux de Tsuna restaient comme interdits, il fixait l'assiette avec un sourire gêné. Il savait que Takeshi était généreux, mais à ce point ? Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, il sentit la main de son petit ami se poser sur la sienne. Il releva la tête et retrouva les yeux sombres de son compagnon. Il lâcha un soupir.  
« Tu en as fait trop, Takeshi.  
-Tu dois te reposer Tsuna. Et puis je dois bien profiter aussi de ce voyage. Je pense que le dessert se fera ailleurs. »

Les joues de Tsuna prirent une teinte de rouge plus forte. Il mangeait doucement, profitant du repas, ce dernier était d'ailleurs un des meilleurs qu'il avait mangé. Il se pencha et vint pêcher les lèvres de son gardien de la pluie.   
Ce dernier lui rendit un baiser des plus passionné. Il paya l'addition en remerciant les serveurs d'un peu plus d'argent. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ils prennaient leur dessert à présent... Une séance intense de sexe.   
Les habits étaient tombés rapidement et les bouches s'embrassaient, alors que les mains se firent de plus insidieuses. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ensemble dans un cri.


	3. Réveil tendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages Appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Pairing : Haru x Chrome  
> Note : Et du troisième drabble pour ce défi. Je change du Yaoi pour une pointe de Yuri.

Les rayons du soleil venaient toucher les paupières fines de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit. Elle grimaçait légèrement, un peu gênée d'être réveillé parce qu'elle dormait bien, pour la première fois. Elle s'étirait doucement posait un regard sur la personne à côté d'elle. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Depuis que Chrome avait accepté son amour, la jeune Haru vivait un conte de fées. Elle caressait doucement la joue de la demoiselle. Elle était si fragile, et ce, malgré qu'on l'avait soigné de sa maladie, elle restait fragile. C'était sa fleur. Elle déposait un baiser au creux du cou de son aimée, marquant d'un autre suçon, il n'était pas le seul à colorer la peau de la demoiselle. La nuit avait été en grande partie agitée entre les deux femmes. Elle avait presque envie de recommencer, mais le sommeil de sa belle était un superbe cadeau. Elle savait à quel point la gardienne de la brume était sujette aux mauvais songes. Elle se promettait de les chasser par la seule force de son amour grandissant en elle.


	4. Sushis étranges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Pairing : Irie x Byakuran  
> Note : Ce qui est dit dans ce drabble n'est que pure fantaisie, peut-être que j'ai tord XD

Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il voyait celui de son compagnon du soir se décomposer. Byakuran s'amusait follement. Il avait promis un repas à Irie. Il lui avait laissé le choix du restaurant. Sauf que vu l'endroit où ils étaient, les choix de l'ancien chef de la famille Millefiore étaient très limités. Ce qu'il félicitait, c'est que le rouquin n'est pas hurlé à la mort en voyant les plats.

« Parait que c'est l'avenir ces choses... Mais je trouve ça...  
-Dégoûtant ? »

Pour prouver l'inverse, il prenait un sushi des plus étranges et croquait dedans sans une once d'hésitation et avalait son repas avant d'aller voler un baiser à son amant. Savoir qu'il avait gagné face à Spanner était plaisant. Il voulait tester les limites de cette affection. Il avait un esprit d'aventurier dans le fond. Il adorait voir la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour et il le referait sûrement ce soir, certaines de ces choses avaient un effet aphrodisiaque selon les rumeurs. Ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il se promettait que cette fois, il le ferait encore plus languir avant de le prendre. S'amuser avec des jouets, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque... C'était jouissif, rien que d'y penser.


	5. Gage et conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi  
> Pairing : Collonello x Lal  
> Note : Et oui, un hétéro, ça fait une paye XD

« Même pas peur, tu me prends pour un homme faible, c'est ça ? »

Tel était les mots d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu. Il piochait dans le bol d'insectes, les pattes lui chatouillant le bras, mais il n'en avait que faire de ces choses. Il portait la bestiole à ses lèvres et croquait avec un air de défi. Un rire féminin s'élevait dans la foule. Elle tapotait l'épaule du blondinet. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait osé, mais elle lui devait quelque chose.

« Tu m'as bien eu Collonello, je suis prête à entendre ton gage.  
-N'importe lequel ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors toi, tu vas regretter, car tu ne devras pas quitter le lit... »

L'homme soulevait la demoiselle et courait, après avoir payé le vendeur, vers l'hôtel. Il embrassait pleinement sa femme. C'était bien elle pour faire une lune de miel pareille. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de sa présence, elle avait choisi une destination inconnue pour vivre à la dure. Il la mettait sur le lit déshabillant sa belle et s'allongeait sur elle avant de l'envoyer au septième ciel grâce à son propre corps. Pour pas bouger du lit, elle ne bougerait pas du lit...


End file.
